The Decoupling Activation
by patricia51
Summary: What if in "The Decoupling Fluctuation" Penny DID break up with Leonard? Will she regret it especially when she finds out Alex Jensen has seized the opportunity to go all out for the man she is desperately attracted to? Leonard/Penny. Leonard/Alex. Completed.
1. Parting Ways

The Decoupling Activation

(What if in "The Decoupling Fluctuation" Penny DID break up with Leonard? Will she regret it especially when she finds out Alex Jensen has seized the opportunity to go all out for the man she is desperately attracted to? Leonard/Penny. Leonard/Alex. Note: This story assumes parts of "The Higgs Boson Observation" have already taken place; Alex has been hired, has flirted with Leonard and met Penny and mistook her for Leonard's graduate assistant. Also I am assuming that Alex has sent the text message to Leonard he reads from her in "The 43 Peculiarity" and that THAT flirtation took place as well.)

(Parting Ways)

Leonard Hofstadter stumbled in the door of his apartment; walking as though he had trudged miles instead of simply across the hall. Out of sheer force of habit he tossed his keys into the bowl before staggering to the couch and collapsing on it. He stared at the TV but didn't see it as his mind replayed the crashing of his world just a few minutes ago.

He had got a sinking feeling as soon as Penny had sat him down and started with the words dreaded by all men when their girlfriend starts a conversation with them.

"Look there's something I need to tell you."

Stay calm Leonard he had told himself. Maybe it's not bad news.

"Oh? Yeah, okay?"

"I don't know how to say this."

It was a forlorn hope. He knew it was going to be just as bad as he worried it might be.

"Just say it."

She said it but most of the words simply went by him. Only some stuck in his mind. They were nice words but he knew what they were leading up to.

"You are great."

But?

"A sweetie."

But?

"So special and smart and nice."

But?

"A new kind of boring love."

Okay, there we are. She's bored. She's letting me down easy. Then thankfully it was all over. They were officially broken up. He left, carefully closing the door behind him.

He wondered what he should do now. The same thing he always did when his personal life took yet another nose dive into the cellar where it spent most of its time anyway. He'd go to work. That it was already after normal working hours might make it even better. He wouldn't have to be talking to anyone while he sorted his thoughts out. He picked up his shoulder bag and methodically checked to make sure he hadn't taken anything out when he arrived at home earlier. He hadn't of course. He retrieved his keys from the bowl and left.

"Leonard? Leonard are you back?" Sheldon came out from his bedroom and looked around. Not seeing his roommate he looked fretfully at the time. "He KNOWS it's Wednesday and he needs to drive me to Pottery Barn and Radio Shack and the Soup Plantation. Sometimes he takes his responsibilities very lightly."

For a moment Sheldon considered going across the hall to get Penny to drive him. He decided against it. For one thing she had seemed more and more reluctant lately to shoulder her share of the responsibility of taking him places. And after the completely unreasonable fit she had thrown last night about his coming into her bedroom he thought perhaps he would leave her alone for a while. It obviously was that time of the month for her. Rather hard to tell, he admitted to himself, she seemed to act like that much more than "the memezies" should account for. No matter. He called Raj and told him to come pick him up.

When Leonard arrived at work he was rather surprised to see how many people were still bustling around. There hadn't seemed to have been that many when he was using the free-electron laser at night a few months back. He decided to get a cup of coffee and let his emotions calm down a little before going to the lab. Getting a cup he sat down at one of the tables and was soon lost in his thoughts.

Alex Jensen locked the door of the office behind her and stretched. Another long day. But she had been aware that long days were going to be part of the package when she accepted the position as Doctor Cooper's graduate assistant.

Certainly there were more than just long hours. Doctor Cooper gave new meaning to the word "eccentricities". But she put up with them. She knew she would not be sharing in any publications even if she wrote the majority of an article. She still remembered how one of her predecessors, Ramona Nowitzki, had asked for credit on a project once. Even though it had been acknowledged that she had played a vital role in its preparation Doctor Cooper had responded by firing her. And it had been quietly passed around that he had informed his friends who had gone on his Artic Expedition with him that while he wouldn't mention them in his Nobel Prize acceptance speech that they could "expect a very effusive footnote" in his memories.

Never-the-less she had persevered. Not only would the experience look glowing on her resume ("You lasted an entire YEAR as Sheldon Cooper's graduate assistant? Amazing!") But this experience had immersed her in Physics in a way that no ten years of classroom instruction could have done. By far what she had learned outweighed the downside. But the days were long. She checked her watch. Time to get a cup of coffee and maybe a sandwich before the cafeteria closed. She lived just off campus but the caffeine would help.

The serving line was empty so she took her time. This close to closing the on duty manager had marked down the items that would be thrown away so she decided to have a Cobb salad and decided that tea matched the salad better than coffee. She turned to survey the just about empty room and her heart thumped as she saw him.

The senior members of the Physics Department were a mixed bag. Most were like Doctor Cooper, although usually not as extreme. They were buried in their research work and while they didn't treat their grad assistants badly they tended to treat them as rather interchangeable parts that came and went without much notice. That included females; Doctor Winkle was in that category, although Alex knew both she and Doctor Cooper would be affronted to be put together in ANY category. All of them were definitely preferable to a few of the others, such as Barry Kripke and Howard Wolowitz who thought that the female students were put there to be hit on. Fortunately the department chairman Doctor Gablehouser knew just how much trouble that could cause the University in this day and time and firmly dealt with any faculty member who crossed the line from flirting to harassment.

Then there was Doctor Hofstadter. Most of the other students, graduate and undergraduate saw him as just another member of the "geek squad" as someone had dubbed them but Alex knew better. He was different. Oh sure he was brilliant and addicted to science as well as all the other things that the so called nerds seemed to be, roleplaying games and computers and sci-fi movies and Alex had no doubt that one day he would win the Nobel Prize for Physics himself but that was just part of him.

He was cute and sweet and so self-effacing that when she, or any of the other females around, tried to hit on him he never saw it. She smiled as she recalled her last attempt. She had all but gone across the table at him and it had gone right over his head. In fact he thought the idea of any woman hitting on him was so ridiculous it had made him laugh.

Well, it served her right after all. He DID have a girlfriend and it wasn't right to flirt like that with someone in a relationship. But she really did have such a crush on him that she couldn't help it. It only added to the attraction she felt for him that he was so loyal to the girl in his life that he couldn't even see another woman hitting on him.

She nearly giggled as she recalled that last conversation and how he had instructed her to call him "Leonard" rather than "Doctor Hofstadter".

"Doctor Hofstadter's my father," he had told her. "And my mother. And my sister. And our cat," he had added with an engaging grin that drew her in. "Although I'm pretty sure Doctor 'Boots' Hofstadter's degree is honorary."

Okay the rest had sailed by him, including her try perking his attention by an attempt to accentuate her cleavage. Somewhat embarrassed at the memory Alex decided she needed to sit somewhere else. Then she took a closer look at Leonard.

My GOD! Was he crying? Without thinking she set her tray down on a vacant table, abandoning it as she made a beeline for him.

Penny was still in her apartment. In fact the blonde actress/waitress was still on the couch right where she had been when she broke up with Leonard. She was still thinking about it. Had she made the right choice? She felt guilty as she remembered the look in his eyes. Her guilt increased when she heard Raj and Sheldon talking in the hallway and she recalled Sheldon's late night visit and his plea for her not to hurt Leonard. And she had told him she wouldn't and she had gone ahead and done it anyway.

But she had to. It wasn't fair to her and it wasn't fair to Leonard. What she was doing was stringing him along and that was wrong in anyone's book. She couldn't settle for boring love. She needed the "Wow" and that just wasn't Leonard. She drew her feet up under her, wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees. She had to do it. She HAD to.

She sighed. What was done was done. Shoving way in the back of her mind the little voice that was yelling at her that she was making the biggest mistake of her life she picked up her phone and started calling friends. Time to go out and find that "Wow" guy. She wasn't going to do that sitting here.

(To be continued)

(By the way I adore Penny and Leonard and am really happy that they didn't break up and how well things are going for them. But I really get upset with how Penny treats Leonard sometimes and am rather delighted for her to have someone giving her a run for her guy.)


	2. A Friend in Need

The Decoupling Activation, Chapter Two by patricia51

(A Friend in Need)

"Doctor Hofstadter? I mean, Leonard. Are you alright?"

Leonard pulled his mind back from where it had gone. He focused his eyes on the face hovering on the other side of the table, a face expressive with concern. He made an effort to pull himself together.

"Hello Alex. I'm fine."

The research assistant shook her head, her long brown hair falling down over her shoulders and arms. Without asking permission this time she sat down in the chair on the other side of the two person table.

"No," Alex responded firmly, and surprisingly. "You're not fine Leonard."

"Really I am," he insisted. Embarrassed at being caught out so emotionally by the attractive young grad student he rose to feet, intending to make a dash for his lab. His quick escape was thwarted when his moisture blurred vision caused him to misjudge the edge of the table. He collided with it, stumbled and would have fallen had not Alex grabbed his arm.

"Oh God," he groaned. Could he be any more pathetic? Taking off his glasses he wiped his eyes before replacing the frames. Almost cringing he peeked at the girl still holding his arm to see if she was laughing.

She wasn't. In fact it looked kind of like she was about to cry herself. She didn't. Instead she visibly got control of herself before she spoke. Although she didn't shout she pitched her voice to deliberately carry.

"Leonard your allergies are going to be the death of you if you're not careful. I have some eye drops in my desk drawer that might help."

Steering him with pressure on his arm she kept up a stream on inconsequential chatter until they were clear of the cafeteria and away from anyone else. Quiet took over until they reached the wing where Leonard's lab and Sheldon's office were located.

"I didn't know you had a desk," Leonard suddenly said.

"I don't even have a drawer," Alex admitted. "I carry most everything around and work where I can. All of Sheldon's, Doctor Cooper that is, early notebooks I'm going through are scattered around my apartment. Since my apartment is pretty small that means most everywhere."

Leonard found himself coming out of the fog he had been in since Penny's announcement.

"Have you found anything in them yet?"

"Nothing that's going to win him a Nobel Prize," sighed Alex. She grinned suddenly "With or without an effusive footnote to me in his memories."

Leonard actually laughed before he remembered how miserable he was. "So you've heard of that?"

Alex nodded. "It was all over the department probably the day after you all came back from Texas with Doctor Cooper. I suspect it was Doctor Koothrappali although it's rather hard to check up that from the source given his reluctance to talk with females."

It was on the tip of his tongue to tell Alex that Raj wasn't reluctant to talk to females but unable to, unless he had been drinking, but that seemed like a breach of friendship so he refrained from saying anything. The girl with him must have thought his returning silence was some kind of signal for she didn t say anything else until they reached the door of his lab. Once there he fumbled repeatedly with his keys, unsure as just what he wanted to happen. Normally he would have preferred to be alone when he was as upset as he was now but somehow the presence of Alex felt comfortable to him.

But she had always been nice to him. He remembered how she flattered him and made him laugh with the suggestion that he must get hit on and how she was "pretty sure" that it really happened. And she had sent him such a nice friendly text message telling him she was always available for coffee and talk. Maybe he should go ahead and talk. He stopped trying to unlock his lab door and turned to Alex.

"Penny broke up with me."

"Penny your blonde lab assistant?" Alex responded with surprise.

"No. I mean yes. I mean yes that Penny but she's not my lab assistant. She is, was, my girlfriend."

"Oh." Alex mulled it over. "Well I feel pretty silly then. I thought she was your assistant. And she did tell me that the two of you had been conducting an experiment for five years."

"I suppose it could be called that. We've lived across the hall from each other for that long and ever since she moved in I've been attracted to her. And we've dated before and not been involved and dated and been involved and broke up and got together and had casual sex and not casual sex but this time I thought we really were putting it together. And now this."

Alex thought for a moment. "What did she say? Did she give a reason?"

"A number of them. Apparently I'm great and smart and special and nice and a sweetie and boring."

"Boring?"

"She said that our love was boring. How can love be boring and still be love?"

"I don't know."

"I mean I get it. She's so beautiful and sexy and I can understand why she would want someone exciting and that's not me. But it still hurts."

Alex thought again. "Well she's right about most of what she said." Leonard looked at her in surprise. "You ARE smart and nice and sweet and special. But I'm pretty sure she's wrong that love has to be exciting. Not all the time. Not in the long run. I think she's mistaken comfortable for boring."

She shook her head. "Doctor Hofstad... I mean Leonard, what do I know? I've had a crush on a guy for some time and he doesn't see me at all like I want him to see me. I mean he's nice to me, he's a nice guy but I just can't get his attention. Not the way I want."

Leonard looked at the young assistant. "Have you told him how you feel?"

"No."

"Maybe you should?"

"Maybe. But it's complicated. Anyway, we were talking about you." She hesitated and took a deep breath before she spoke next.

"I was wondering. I don't know about you but I missed supper and I'm starting to get hungry. I think you would feel better if you talked some more. I promise I'm a good listener. Would I be out of line if I suggested we go to my apartment and I fix us something? It wouldn't be fancy but it would be filling."

"That's very nice of you Alex," responded a surprised Leonard. "That sounds fine."

"Great! You drove over I imagine?" When Leonard nodded she went on. "Why don t you leave your car in the faculty parking lot? It will be safe there and after all we'll be coming back here later."

Hours later Penny managed to negotiate the final set of stairs and triumphantly unlocked her door on only the fifth try. Staggering inside she kicked off her heels and barely managed to close and lock the door before falling face first on the couch with a satisfied cry of "Whoopee! She debated heading for the bedroom but this felt very comfortable and steady as the room had a tendency to rock and spin around too much for easy navigation.

She rolled over on her back and squirmed against the cushions, pushing one under her head. Now this was what she had needed. A night out with her girlfriends, the wild ones, not Amy and Bernadette, although she firmly instructed herself that she WOULD remain friends with them. No, tonight she had needed her wild side buddies and they had made the rounds, dancing and partying and carrying on as they had in the old days. She hadn't met any guy who made her say "Wow" but that would come.

"I'm BACK!" she announced to the empty room. And if there were nagging doubts in the back of her mind that "Back" wasn't all it was cracked up to be she ignored them and shortly began to snore. That snoring continued unabated until daylight had flooded the apartment and she awoke to an insistent rapping on the front door.

"Leonard and Penny, Leonard and Penny, Leonard and Penny."

Groaning and holding her head the Nebraska girl made her way to the door. She was well aware that ignoring the calling wouldn't work. It would just continue until she made this trek and answered. She flung open the door, wincing as the sound of it hitting the doorstop sounded like fourteen cars crashing together at once to her hung-over ears.

"What do you want Sheldon?"

"It's time to go to work," he explained.

"Thanks for the information." Penny started to close the door.

"Wait! I need Leonard to drive me," Sheldon amplified.

"He's not here."

"He's not? But where can he be? He's not home and his bed hasn't been slept in."

"I don't know Sheldon."

Something in her demeanor must have given her away even to Sheldon, who was usually as quick on the uptake on underlying emotional responses as a brick, because he frowned, looked and her and asked "What happened?"

Her head pounding Penny could not concentrate and was forced to admit the break-up. He looked astonished.

"But you promised!"

"I'm sorry Sheldon I know you wanted me not to hurt him and I didn t want to hurt him either but it happened." Penny was aware that her explanation was lame at best but she simply couldn't explain herself properly under the conditions of her monumental hangover. Not that she was sure she could explain very well in any condition.

Sheldon looked increasingly concerned and somehow not just about his lack of a ride. "If he's not here with you and given the circumstances I rather suspect he wouldn't be then the question remains. 'Where is Leonard?'."

"Where ARE you Leonard?" Penny wondered guiltily.

And across town Leonard was sitting up in an unfamiliar bed.

"Where am I?"

(To be continued)


	3. Getting Better

The Decoupling Activation, Chapter Three by patricia51

(Getting Better)

"Where am I?"

Leonard looked around the room in confusion. By no means any kind of party animal even in his wildest dreams he was quite unused to waking up in places he didn't remember immediately. He looked around.

Definitely not his bedroom. Not even when Stephanie Barnett redid the room did it look like this. But this was encouraging. Remembering that showed him that obviously he was in the bed and bedroom of a girl. That was always nice, if not something that happened as often as he would like. And it wasn't Penny's room either. He shied away from that thought.

He found his glasses on the nightstand and put them on. He had just zeroed in on a textbook on Quantum Mechanics lying next to an enormous pile of notebooks when the sleep fog cleared from his mind and he knew where he was.

Feeling rather embarrassed he checked under the covers. Shoes gone, pants on. Okay he was pretty sure that now that he knew where he was he would have recalled if he had indeed had sex last night. Mostly he was relieved that he hadn't but at the same time he was just a little disappointed. That was a silly thought, he told himself. Someone has to be attracted to you before she has sex with you.

He started to throw back the covers when the door creaked open. An attractive face framed with long brown hair peeked in.

"Hey you're awake."

"Ah, yes I am," Leonard replied, unsure of what to say next. Or even how to feel.

"Great. How do you want your coffee?" asked Alex Jensen.

"Ahhhh," Leonard nearly cringed at his repeated hesitance. He rallied. "Sugar please and if you have some non-dairy creamer that would be great."

"Oh that's right. Lactose intolerant. I think my friend who lived here before me left some when she moved out. Eggs? Bacon? How about an omelet? I know you have to be at work before too long and so do I. I suspect you might prefer NOT to pull up in my car in front of everyone but we do have time enough to eat."

"Scrambled please and bacon would be great."

"Fine," Alex smiled. She disappeared and returned shortly with a steaming mug. "Breakfast will be ready in a bit." She pointed. "The bathroom is right over there. No spare toothbrush I confess but I wasn't expecting a guest."

By the time Leonard had gone to the bathroom, washed his face and dressed the aroma coming from the kitchen was making his mouth water. As soon as he sat down Alex put a plate in front of him, sat down and dug in with him. They ate in a silence that was comfortable rather than awkward.

On the way back Alex concentrated on driving which gave Leonard found to be a welcome change from the usual commute with Sheldon as well as giving him time to think about last night. He had accepted the girl's invitation on the spur of the moment driven mostly by the look of serious concern on her face. He really had not had any ulterior motives in mind. Alex was such a friendly person and it was nice to have someone to talk to when they reached her place and settled in on the couch with the promised coffee. When hunger made its appearance she had made them some sandwiches and a salad for her as he recalled.

It had just felt so good to be able to open up about Penny, how he felt about her and how devastated he had been by her breaking up with him in a way he could never have even dreamed about doing with Sheldon, Howard or Raj. He repeated some of what he had said earlier about how in some ways it didn't surprise him because he had always felt out of her league. And he had to admit to himself it was very nice when Alex reiterated what she had said before.

Well it WAS nice. Alex Jensen was a very attractive woman too and for her to reassure him that he indeed had all those nice qualities made him feel a lot better about himself. He never would have got such a boost from Sheldon, assuming his roommate even listened to him talk. And it wasn't like Alex had any ulterior motives for being so sweet to him.

When they realized how late the hour was she had all but insisted he spend the night, pointing out that emotional turmoil translated to physical exhaustion and resulted in the reduction in reaction time while driving. To his own amazement he had teased her that Sheldon was rubbing off on her. Alex had come right back, grabbing her chest and pretending to have a heart attack at his words until he took them back and apologized. He had felt slightly uncomfortable at her determination that he take the bed but relented with a smile when she promised she would sleep better on the couch anyway and often did just crash right there.

As promised she dropped him off in the back of the faculty parking lot. She gave him a smile and a friendly wave and made him promise to call her if he wanted to talk more later. He headed towards his lab feeling, if not cheerful, at least much better than he had last night and certainly better than he would have dreamed he could after the events of yesterday.

"Leonard! There you are." His roommate was walking down the hall towards him with an expression that Leonard knew meant he was in for a Sheldon lecture. "Where have you been? I had visions of you lost out on the mean streets of Pasadena while in an alcoholic blur."

Obviously Sheldon had learned of the breakup. Leonard was touched by Sheldon's apparent worry. Of course never able to leave well enough alone the other man went continued to talk.

"You have no idea how much trouble you put me through getting a ride to work today. For some reason Howard and Raj seem exceedingly reluctant to step into the breach when you fail to be present. And as for your now ex, my goodness that woman can slam a door in your face. But then you know that."

Somethings would always be the same Leonard mused, ignoring his friend's continued chatter. Well it was good, in its own way, that Sheldon was never going to change.

"And I have NOT seen my graduate assistant this morning. She's probably been off doing female type things, shopping and so forth, rather than concentrating on the work assigned to her. Have you seen her this morning?"

Leonard pointed to the figure coming down the hall. "There?"

"Good morning Doctor Cooper. Good morning Doctor Hofstadter."

"I don't know what you think is so good about it," Sheldon continued to fuss, "if you are going to come to work at all hours. You are due shaprly at nine."

"Isn't it a quarter till?" Leonard asked innocently.

"Well never mind the jibber-jabber," snapped his best friend. "Let's get going."

Leonard unlocked his lab. As he started to enter he looked over and his eyes met Alex's. She rolled her eyes in exaggerated exasperation, grinned and then winked at him.

Nope, he thought, not a bad day at all.

Once she had listened to Sheldon's usual early morning dissertations and been left to work Alex relaxed and thought back over the previous night. Poor Leonard. He really had been badly hurt by that girl Penny. She was glad he had felt comfortable enough with her to talk it out.

Not that she didn;t have an ulterior motive she admitted to herself. The more she was around the brilliant but shy physicist the stronger her attraction to him grew. Her best friend Sally, indeed pretty much all of her friends, teased her for having such a crush on "your science geek". They just couldn't see why.

Last night after she had convinced Leonard to go to bed she had sat on the couch and called Sally. Speaking in a soft voice so as not to disturb her guest she had told her best friend of the day's events.

"So he's available now huh?" Sally had said. "I really don;t know why you want a nerd so badly but I know you do so why aren't you in that bed with him showing him just what he could have with you?"

Alex had sighed deeply, so deeply she worried for a moment Leonard might have heard it.

"First of all Sally what exactly do you think I am? Maybe I had the laser surgery done so I don't wear glasses anymore but I'm a nerd too remember? During college I spent all my time at the lab or studying because I love science, especially physics. I'm living my dreams right now so why would anyone be surprised that I'm deeply attracted to a scientist?"

"As for what draws me to Leonard, it's pretty simple. He's sweet, he's nice, he's smart. He's loyal; I tried flirting with him before and he paid me no attention at all. To misquote slightly a favorite old movie of mine 'he's steady, he's durable and he's faithful'. Just what I am looking for."

"So to repeat myself why aren't you in there closing the deal?" Sally had teased.

"Because if I was then I'd end up being nothing more that a rebound girl for him. I want to be friends first and have it develope into something deeper, something that will last."

"So if he came out right now and told you that you are the girl of his dreams and he wants you right now and can't imagine not having you now and forever you wouldn't drag him back into the bedroom?"

"I said I wanted to be his friend first. I never said I was stupid."

(To be continued)

(Alex's movie quote is from "Murphy's Romance" starring Sally Field and James Garner.)


	4. Starting Over

The Decoupling Activation, Chapter Four by patricia51

(Starting Over)

(Two months later)

Penny locked the door to her apartment. She needed to hurry; she just had enough time to get to work. Bracing her hand against her lower back she groaned. She had been working a lot of overtime lately and it was taking its toll.

But she really didn't have any choice. She hadn't had a casting call in almost a month now so nothing was coming in that way. Coupled with the way she had cut loose immediately after her break up with Leonard she had emptied her checking account in short order. So she was glad of the extra work even if it meant a lot of night work.

Not that she wasn't still getting plenty of offers for dates and a lot of them were from really good looking guys. But she had had to clamp down hard on her habit of running into guys who needed her to bail them out. Never again she had promised herself and kept that promise. Well, except for a small loan to Kurt but that was all and he had promised faithfully that this time he would pay her back. It was supposed to be the other way around after all, the guy taking care of the girl. Leonard might have spoiled her a little with his habit of doing that and never asking for anything in return.

Oh my. Speaking of Leonard, there he was.

By an unspoken but somehow mutually understood agreement they had rather stayed out of each other's way as much as possible since that day. When they did see each other, and it was inevitable that they would, they kept their interaction confined to nods and brief hellos. It was better that way, she didn't have to meet those sad puppy dog eyes and wonder once more if she hadn't made a mistake. She slowed and blinked.

Leonard was bounding up the stairs two at a time with a broad smile on his face that never flickered when he saw her. He made no attempt to avoid her but neither did he try to close the distance between them.

"Hi Penny! How's it going?"

Without waiting for a reply her ex whipped through his apartment door, leaving it slightly ajar in his haste. Inside she could hear Sheldon's voice lifted in protest.

"Leonard it's Pizza Night! A night for us to break bread covered with tomato sauce and cheese together. Instead once again you are going out gallivanting like a bunny with who knows whom and who knows where. And you'll be late getting home or once again not come home at all."

Leonard's reply was short and indistinct. Sheldon's voice drew farther away as though he was following Leonard into the latter's bedroom.

"I can't imagine what could be more interesting out there than spending time here with me. And Howard and Raj too of course I suppose. But no, it's been like this ever since that day you announced you were going to some lecture and just bolted out the door alone without waiting for me. By the time I figured it out and got there it was over and you had gone already which left me with a rather large taxi bill that really you should have paid for me since it was your fault I incurred it."

There was more but Penny couldn't make it out although she crept closer to the door and strained. After a minute or two she finally picked up Leonard speaking again.

"Sorry Sheldon. Got to go."

Realizing he was heading towards the door Penny nearly panicked. She turned and fled down the stairs as quickly and quietly as she could. She climbed into her car, slid down in the seat and adjusted the mirror so she could see the front door of the building. Very shortly Leonard emerged.

Okay THAT explained it. Leonard was wearing a new shirt, one she had never seen before. And new slacks as well. That meant only one thing. He had a new girlfriend. The only time his wardrobe ever updated was when he was seeing someone.

But who was it? She had managed to stay in touch with Amy and Bernadette, especially the former who was unwilling to give up her "bestie" no matter how she disapproved of her breaking up with Leonard. Neither of them had given the slightest hint that Leonard had someone new. Not that they had brought him up very often nor had she asked. It was better to let sleeping dogs lie and all that. But still they should have heard something. But from the sounds of it Sheldon didn't know what was going on either.

While she was musing Leonard had left. For one wild moment she was tempted to follow him and find out who this other woman was. Then her phone, which she had programmed to warn her when the time to be at work was getting close, beeped at her and brought her back to reality. She started the engine and headed for the Cheesecake Factory.

After all what did it matter? It was good Leonard had moved on although Penny was surprised he had found someone so soon. That stung a bit, the tiniest bit only she told herself, especially since she was no nearer finding that "Wow" lover now than when the quest started. Still, she comforted herself; it wasn't as though there the slightest chance that whomever Leonard was seeing was anywhere near as hot as she was.

At the same time that Penny was convincing herself about her decisions Leonard was getting to do something he very rarely managed to find an opportunity for and he was going to enjoy every moment of it. With a grin on his face he started to whistle.

Who would have believed it only weeks ago that he would be as happy as he was now? No one. Of course anyone who did pick up on his renewed zest for life would be curious as to the cause, except of course for Sheldon who didn't notice, but it would continue to remain a secret for as long as he could manage it.

They had debated going to Human Resources on the sly and getting Janine Davis's opinion on whether or not their dating would be deemed inappropriate or not. After all, Alex was not HIS graduate assistant. She was however officially a student and he was technically a faculty member although he never entered the classroom. So for now they just contented themselves with being politely friendly at work and keeping their relationship quiet and out of sight of the school.

Relationship. Leonard marveled at that word. He had to admit that he had been staggered, as well as immensely happy, to find out that Penny was not the only attractive woman who was interested in him. He had, rather obliviously he now admitted sheepishly, thought that Alex Jensen was a sweet and friendly girl who was being nice to him. Even after he spent the night at her apartment it hadn't dawned on him that she was looking at him as anything more than a friend.

Sheldon was right about one thing. It had all started the day of the lecture. Or as he and Alex termed it now "THE Lecture".

He and Sheldon had been playing the full size version of Jenga that he had invented when the knock had come on the door. Surprisingly it turned out to be Alex. Sheldon explained about recording his night time sleep-talking. Leonard was rather doubtful there would turn out to be any "gold" to be found in them but was happy that the idea gave him a chance to talk to Alex.

"So do you have any plans this weekend?"

He admitted that other than trying to find a place to store the Jenga game he really had nothing. "How about you?"

"I'm going to go see Kip Thorn give a lecture on sub-atomic space-time," she replied.

"Oh that's his take on John Wheeler's Quantum Foam. That should be great," he had enthused.

"Well if you want you could come with me."

"That would be great!"

By the time Sheldon returned with his recordings they had firmed up the details.

"Why don't you meet me at my apartment?" Alex had suggested. "It's on the way."

"Why don't I pick you up there?" He had countered and so it was settled.

The lecture had been tremendously enjoyable, capped off by the opportunity to meet the presenter, one of Leonard's boyhood heroes after the question and answer period. Just as exhilarating was the intensely spirited discussion he and Alex had on the way back to her place. It crossed his mind that he never could have had this kind of talk with Penny. Somehow that made him feel a bit guilty, a feeling he firmly dismissed as being silly. He didn't dump HER after all.

When they neared Alex's apartment he said something a bit wistfully about how he hated to end the evening already, to which she suggested they go have dinner some place and talk more about it. He instantly agreed. As tempting as it was to suggest the Cheesecake Factory he decided it would be much more fun to go to any of the innumerable non-Sheldon approved restaurants where he had always wanted to eat.

The two of them talked till the restaurant closed around them. With hardly a pause they moved the discussion to Alex's couch. They talked Physics, they talked colleagues, and they talked the world. And when they woke up the next morning snuggled together under a handy blanket she had fetched them sometime around midnight it felt really good. Almost as good as the tentative kiss they had shared.

"Good morning," he had near blushed.

"Good morning indeed," had been her reply and she had laid her head on his shoulder for a moment before springing up to make coffee and breakfast. She really did make an excellent omelet he discovered. It was one of the many talents he was to discover. The most important one though was that she was genuinely attracted to him and it didn't take any time at all for him to return her feelings.

He smiled and drove a little faster, now concentrating on the road. It wouldn't do to get in an accident because he was dreaming about a gorgeous grad student now would it?

(To be continued)


	5. Fire and Ashes

The Decoupling Activation, Chapter Five by patricia51

(Fire and Ashes)

Alex scampered around her apartment, running from the kitchen to the dining area and back again. Occasionally she peeked into the bedroom and then dashed back to peek in the oven. Occasionally she shifted a chair an inch to the left, studied the result and moved it back. Groaning she flung herself down on the couch.

"Get a grip Alex!" she announced aloud. She took a deep breath.

It wasn't like this was the first, second or twentieth time that Leonard had come over. It was in fact now a habit the pair had got into. Sometimes they would go out; to eat, to a movie, to an exhibition; to any one of the different events they had found they interested them both. Sometimes they stayed in to watch TV or a video. When that happened she would cook sometimes and sometimes Leonard would bring take-out.

As they grew more and more accustomed with each other the nights in began to give off the appearance of a comfortable couple who didn't need a reason to get together. They would relax on the couch and talk about their days or Leonard might work on writing up a recent experiment's results while Alex read one of Sheldon s journals or listened to his tapes and the pair of them would comment to each other and laugh. She particularly liked those nights.

And they weren't always nights. More and more Leonard spent the majority of the weekend here. They had even watched a football game together, which game nearly baffled Alex as much as it did Leonard. She had even dragged him along to a couple of clubs and they had gone dancing together. She giggled as she recalled the look on his face the first time she had suggested it. But he had been a good sport and gone along with it for her. He claimed to have had a good time. If he was shading the truth he was doing it for her and she thought it was great that he did and therefore she tried not to take advantage of his willingness to please her. Well not often anyway. And when she did she tried to find way to show her appreciation.

Although Leonard had spent night several times since that first time her appreciation had not, so far anyway, extended to sex. Not that Alex was either a virgin or a prude. But she didn't believe in swapping sex for getting her own way. One of the many reasons she had been first attracted to Leonard was the belief that he wouldn't be like the other guys she had dated in the past; guys who thought that it would be great fun to boff the science nerd girl and then never call her again.

In fact, as a smile hinting at something naughty tugged at the corners of her mouth, she had definite plans for tonight. It wouldn't be casual now, it would mean something. At least it would to her and she hoped it would to him as well.

The timer on the oven dinged, signaling dinner was finished. At almost the same time she heard the now familiar footsteps in the hall. If this timing was an omen than the night was off to a perfect start.

"Hey you," Leonard smiled as he kissed Alex. With a flourish he produced a flower bouquet from behind his back and presented it to the lovely young grad student.

"Leonard they're beautiful!" Alex buried her face in the flowers and breathed in their scent. Her eyes shining she kissed him the instant she came back up and then for good measure kissed him twice more.

"Go sit down," she instructed as she carried the flowers into the kitchen and rummaged under the sink. Triumphantly she produced a vase, ran some water in it and added the bouquet. She carried it to the table set for two, moved the candles there to each side and put it in the center before scampering back to the oven.

Leonard watched her and smiled. One of the nicest things about Alex was that when he did something to make her happy she was always appreciative and thankful. And she did nice things for him too. It really was wonderful finally being in a relationship that was a two-way street.

Right now she set a plate in front of him that smelled wonderful. She followed that by first pouring him a glass of wine and then one for herself. Striking a match she lit the candles before going to the light switches and turning them all off. Only a softly shaded lamp by the couch was left on.

"Not that I'm objecting by any means," Leonard smiled, peeking across the table through the flowers, "but I didn't expect all this."

"I'm just making sure this time you KNOW someone is hitting on you," she replied.

Leonard pasted a puzzled expression on his face and looked around the apartment in wonder. "Really? And just who is doing that?"

"You!" Alex pretended to threaten him with her plate. "You're lucky this is full and I'm starving or you'd get it."

The pair settled down to eat. Conversation was limited to "My gosh this is good Alex" and similar compliments. After dinner Leonard refilled the wine glasses and they moved to the couch. Leonard settled down in "his" spot in the corner with Alex snuggled up against him, her shoes off and her feet tucked up under her. The TV had been turned on but the sound was low and only provided a background to the discussion of the previous week. There were smiles and laughs and a near uncontrollable giggle when Leonard mentioned how Sheldon had once compared Raj's sister Priya taking off her shoes to "The Last Days of Caligula".

Alex knew that Leonard had dated Priya. However by the time she found out about that old romance she had begun to feel secure in her relationship with Leonard. Besides, a woman on the other side of the world was not someone to worry about. Penny was the one that even now that gave Alex an occasional uneasy night.

But tonight was not one of those nights. When Leonard gave his first yawn she put the rest of the night's plan into action. Slipping from the couch she darted into the bedroom. Quickly she lit the candles placed around this room and changed clothes. Taking a deep breath she went back out.

Leonard was as comfortable as he could be considering how much he enjoyed the warmth of Alex's body tucked against his. He was vaguely aware she had come back as the room darkened slightly. He realized she must be blowing some of the dinner table candles out. But flickering light was still casting its glow around the room albeit more from a different angle now.

"Leonard?" He sat up and turned, wondering at the sound of hesitancy in Alex's voice. Then he saw her and his voice failed completely.

Wearing a look of uncertainty that matched her voice Alex stood in the bedroom doorway. The dancing lights before and behind her outlined her body and the thin powder blue satin nightie that seemed to be all she was wearing did little to conceal anything. Barely reaching the tops of her thighs the single tie at her throat trying to hold it closed failed to accomplish its job. Her long hair falling down did more to conceal her breasts than the lace material did.

Leonard drank her in. His head reeled. He had been having some pretty interesting fantasies about them reaching this stage in their relationship but this was even better than the best dreams had been.

"Alex, are you sure?"

"I am Leonard. Are you?"

"Yes."

The lovely grad student swiftly snuffed out the last dinner candles. Returning to the open bedroom door she paused, smiled and crooked her finger. She disappeared but Leonard was no more than two steps behind her.

Across town Penny was jamming hard to the driving rhythm of the music filling the club's dance floor. The sexy blonde's tight dress rode high, showing a great expanse of smooth leg above the tops of her black high heeled boots. Two tall, good looking guys vied to be her partner as she gave herself up to the beat and at least two more lurked nearby hoping for a chance to slip in and scoop up the hot gorgeous girl who was practically having sex on the floor with first one and then the other of her closest pursuers.

"Yea!" the Waitress/Actress exalted. This was living! Handsome guys practically fighting to get her drinks for her, to get her to promise to go out with them to fancy dinners and shows and hot clubs like this. The dress and the expensive boots she was wearing tonight had been bought for her by a growing legion of admirers. No more sitting around the apartment watching TV or hanging out over at the guys. Time to have fun!

As the night wound down she made her selection; the tallest, most handsome of all the guys in pursuit of her tonight. She needed this she told herself. She deserved it. She had been a good girl lately, well mostly, at least as far as sex went. Regardless of what Amy and Sheldon had decided when she had accompanied them on their first date she was NOT loose. Not really. Anyway what difference did it make? She was horny, this guy was horny and that was that. Linking arms they headed up to the street where he summoned a cab and they headed back to her place.

Hours later the morning sun peeked through the ruffled curtains of Alex's bedroom. Leonard looked at the head pillowed on his shoulder and squeezed her with the arm wrapped around her.

"Good morning," he smiled.

Alex twisted around so she could kiss him. "It certainly is a good morning. Want some coffee?"

"I was thinking," Leonard said, "that would be nice BUT," he tugged Alex back into her original position as she started to shift to get up, "but I think I would like to stay just like this for a while longer. How about you?"

"I would love that," she kissed him again and then once more rested her head on his chest.

He smiled again and kissed the top of her head, breathing in her hair. "It just doesn't get any better than this." And it didn't he thought. The night had been full of long slow love-making with a girl he found himself caring more and more about every day. And deep in his heart he gloated over the three little words Alex had whispered last night when she thought he was asleep.

Penny rolled over and reached out. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was alone in the bed. She listened. No sound of anyone else in the apartment. She raised her slightly and looked at the chair where her visitor from last night had tossed most of his clothes. They were gone and undoubtedly so was he.

She shivered. She was cold. She fumbled the covers up and curled into a ball. Last night had been wild but not very satisfying. The guy had wasted little time on foreplay and none at all in making sure she had an orgasm too. Well that's what faking it was for. And her vibrator.

She sat up in bed. Admit it Penny, she told herself. You fucked up. You had someone who actually took the time to please her, who could be counted on to be here in the morning to hold her and she threw it away. "Wow" wasn't all it was cracked up to be. More like "Lookin' for Love in all the Wrong Places", one of her dad's favorite songs. Stupid song.

Well she knew what she needed to do. Best to get started on it without delay. She was going to take Leonard Hofstadter back.

(To be continued)

(Note: "Lookin' for Love in all the Wrong Places" (actual title "Lookin' for Love") written by Wanda Mallette, Bob Morrison and Patti Ryan and recorded by Johnny Lee was the featured song for the movie "Urban Cowboy".)


	6. Busted

The Decoupling Activation, Chapter Six

(A week or so after the events of the last chapter)

(Busted)

Sheldon Cooper was a genius at physics and a number of other subjects but personal interactions and observation of other people were not listed among his many accomplishments. However even he had noticed the spring in his roommate's step and the happy smiles that were almost always found on his face these days. Naturally for him he ascribed such things to Leonard having increased success at work but it still made it easy to reply when he happened to meet Penny at the mailboxes one afternoon.

"Hi Sheldon," she greeted him.

"Hello Penny," he returned, the time that had passed since her breakup with Leonard and his best friend's recent happiness having considerably reduced how upset he had been with her back then.

"How are you?"

"I'm well." After a moment he recalled that pleasant banalities required he reciprocate he asked "And how are you?"

"Oh I'm good. Pretty good." She paused. "So how are you?"

"Didn't you just ask that?"

"Oh yes, my mistake." Damn Penny thought; this was harder than she expected. "I meant how's Leonard? I haven't seen him lately."

"I hardly have either. It's not been easy. I have to admit that Howard and Raj have had to shoulder more than their fair share of driving me. When I point this out to Leonard and remind him he needs to adjust his priorities he tells me his priorities are just fine and he has no intention of changing them. Don't you agree that really is incredibly selfish? And don t even get me started on his desertion of the long scheduled meal rotation we have enjoyed for years. Why just the other day he..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Penny hastily cut Sheldon off before he reached full speed. "Well I was just wondering. I need to talk to him."

"I have no idea where he goes anymore. It's as if he doesn't want me to know, although I can't imagine why."

Based on the new shirt and slacks she had observed last week Penny had a pretty good idea of how Leonard was spending his time as well as knowing the obvious reason that he wasn't informing Sheldon of his plans. Maybe she would have to follow him to wherever he was going to meet up with his new girlfriend.

"Who knows?" she soothed Sheldon. "Well I'm sure I'll catch up to him sooner or later."

"I suppose," Sheldon offered hesitantly, "that if it was really important you could go to his lab. I don't encourage it because visits from people like you tend to be frivolous and time-wasting and Leonard has enough difficulty with high level experimentation already. But he's generally in there most of the day except for lunch."

Penny's long experience with Sheldon kept her from taking offense, well much anyway from his "people like you" description. How Amy stood it day in and day out was beyond her. She still had to swallow a sigh of exasperation that he wouldn't grasp he was the reason for anyway.

Because she was mentally counting to ten she nearly missed Sheldon's next question.

"You DO know where his lab is right?"

She had to confess she had no idea.

"You've never been there before?" Sheldon was actually surprised. "I would have thought during one of your dating periods you would have been interested in seeing where he worked and what he did. But then you never visited me and of course my work is much more interesting so I can't say I'm surprised."

Penny's cheeks burned. Okay maybe she had never visited Leonard's workplace. But that wasn't her fault. It was because his work was science for heaven's sake. And she had tried to learn more about what he did. She had even asked Sheldon to help her. Could she help it that physics was so boring?

Deep inside a little voice whispered to her. Remember "boring" it said? She turned even redder. Fortunately Sheldon didn't seem to notice. Or care probably. He had already turned away and started up the stairs.

"Wait Sheldon, you're right."

"Well of course I am."

"Yes, well, please tell me how to get to Leonard's lab." She asked, almost on the edge of pleading.

Relenting, Sheldon gave precise directions.

"However I doubt he's there now. He left immediately after driving me here but I don't know his destination. I believe he would have said had he been returning to work. So I suggest you catch him tomorrow. I'm sure he'll be surprised."

As luck would have it several days passed before Penny was able to head for the Cal Tech campus. With a high heart and more than a hint of excitement she parked her car close to where she had spotted Leonard's vehicle. Checking the directions she had written down as soon as she had had the chance she went in search of the lab.

Leonard had got to work early today. He had enjoyed the drive, even with Sheldon in usual form. But then he enjoyed most things nowadays. Being happy was definitely the way to go he decided. He grinned and began to whistle a he set up his laser system. Intent as he was on his work he didn't hear the door knob being slowly turned. His first hint someone was there was when he did hear the door click shut. Before he could turn around a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Oh my, that's a hard one." Leonard pondered for a moment.

"Supergirl?"

"Nope."

"Wonder Woman?"

"Close."

"Catwoman?"

"Meow," Alex purred into his ear as she dropped her hands.

"Hey you," Leonard smiled as he turned around. The pair kissed. "Not that I'm not happy to see you but I'm surprised. Did Sheldon finally decide you got to have a break?"

"Not likely," the pretty graduate assistant laughed. "But he's in a meeting all morning long with Doctor Gablehauser and a couple of others and he didn't leave me any assignments other than finishing his latest batch of night time tapes. Which I have done and once again have summarized for him."

"Sheldon went to a meeting? Willingly?"

"Yes and no. But he didn't have a choice. Several of his grants are being reviewed." She giggled. "Originally he thought of sending me, which is why I'm all dressed up. 'My time is too valuable to be wasted on something as trivial as that'."

"But you got out of it obviously."

"I gave him my most innocent and dewy-eyed look and told him how flattered I was that he had such confidence in me and that I would do my very best to make sure I didn't do or say anything at all that would cause his research to be curtailed from lack of funds. He thought it over for about ten seconds and then announced that he would do it. I knew you were here so I sort of hurried to get my work done and slip over here."

"Well I'm very glad you did. And you look wonderful," he said approvingly. Rather than her usual slacks and blouse Alex looked stunning in a dark blue power suit, with the skirt cut above the knees and the tailored jacket covering a lace ruffled white blouse. Her slender legs looked great in three inch heels that matched her suit.

"Me too and thank you very much you flatterer. So, are you still working on that projected holographic display with the laser based finger track?"

"Uh-huh. Want to see the latest updated display?"

"Do you need to ask?"

Leonard fished out safety glasses and darkened the lights. He set the display of the galaxy spinning and the duo watched it in awe.

"Wow, that is amazing," breathed Alex as Leonard switched it off after they had talked quietly about string theory for a while. She looked at him. "Doctor Cooper is indeed brilliant and I'm glad to have the opportunity to learn from him but you Leonard Hofstadter are amazing yourself."

Before Leonard could answer the graduate assistant stepped to the door and firmly locked it. Turning, she flowed gracefully to him and kissed him. For a moment her hands kneaded the back of his neck and then they began to push his jacket off.

"Wow," Leonard marveled as they came up for air, "I've never fooled around in the lab before."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Well there's always a first time for everything," Alex murmured. As the couple settled back onto a large shipping box with plenty of room for the both of them Leonard agreed with her observation by his actions. Words weren't needed.

"Finally," Penny muttered to herself. She had got turned around twice and barely escaped running into Howard and Raj. She had been just about desperate enough to ask them for help when she had realized where she was and what direction she needed to go.

She took a deep breath. Be cool she reminded herself. She grasped the doorknob and turned it.

Or rather tried to turn it. It didn't move the slightest bit. Locked.

Did this mean he wasn't here? Or did he lock it all the time or maybe just for certain experiments? She wished more than ever she hadn't ignored his work so much or she might have the answers to her questions. She started to knock; then stopped and placed her ear against the door.

The sound was unmistakable. The soft moans in dual voice ranges coming through the door left no doubt in her mind. Someone was having sex in Leonard's lab. If she strained her hearing she could hear kisses and other familiar noises that told her not only was a couple having sex but they were about to reach climax.

For a moment she considered banging on the door. But she reconsidered. After all, how did she know it was Leonard having sex with some bimbo? In fact, the more she thought about it the less likely it seemed. After all, who would he find HERE? Just not very likely. It was probably some students who had lifted a key to the lab.

Comforted by the thought she decided she needed to double check anyway. She listened again. The previous sounds had given way to soft voices too low to tell much other than they seemed happy. And satisfied. And one was male and one was female. She slipped back around a corner and peeked as the lock rattled.

Oh my GOD! It WAS Leonard! And the smile he was wearing as he finished adjusting his clothing was all too familiar to her. How DARE he?

She remained motionless as he looked first in her direction and then the other before turning back to the lab door.

"All clear," he said softly. In response a female figure slipped out. One that for a moment she didn't recognize.

Wait just a minute! She knew who that was. That was Sheldon's graduate assistant Alex Jensen but all dressed up and reminding Penny of Priya. That gave her pause. A mousey grad student in sloppy clothes was one thing but the India lawyer had always intimidated Penny a little with how she dressed. Then she got mad. How dare SHE? She watched as the pair quickly twitched each other's clothing into proper order. Her anger built as they kissed; a soft and gentle kiss that spoke of more than being just sex partners.

Alex headed down the hall, fortunately in the other direction. Leonard looked after her with an expression on his face that Penny did not care for at all. He closed the lab door and started in her direction. Hastily she abandoned her position, literally scampering down different hallways until she was sure she was out of his likely path. She stopped to consider what she now knew.

Leonard had a girl, that was for sure. And she supposed if you looked at Alex Jensen in the right light and from a certain angle the girl might be considered almost attractive. That didn't matter. The more she thought about it the madder she got.

That BITCH! How dare she? How dare he? Well, if that two-bit nerd girl thought she was going to slip in and steal Leonard just because she Penny had broken up with him then that nerd girl had another think coming! This meant war!

Pleased with the firmness of her decision Penny decided to go to her car and then home to start making plans. She took two steps, stopped and looked around.

"Where the HELL am I?"

(To be continued)

(My thanks to zhalen565 for the suggestion of letting Penny see Alex in a power suit like Priya used to wear, which makes her look even more professional and giving Penny more to worry about.)


	7. Gunfight at the OK Corral

The Decoupling Activation, Chapter Seven by patricia51

(Gunfight at the OK Corral)

It took yet another two weeks and more from the time Penny had discovered that Leonard was involved with Alex Jensen before she had the opportunity to track the other woman down. Work consumed a great deal of time nowadays and it wasn't as though she could just sit out in the parking lot at Cal Tech and wait for her there. A casual remark or two to Sheldon had indicated that Alex tended to come early and often leave late. Nor could she just sit behind her closed door and listen for Leonard going out. She had tried that and since she already knew where the comic book store was the trip had been wasted time.

She had just about decided that she didn't have any choice; she WAS going to have to sit in the parking lot and just wait it out when it all fell into her lap. She was leaving work and there was the bitch coming out of a dry cleaners on the other side of the street. From what she could see through the plastic bags it looked like male clothing. Nothing she remembered Leonard having.

The thought gave her pause. What if Alex really WAS just a little bitch who was humping Leonard occasionally? What if she had other guys beside him? Why that would make her no better than... Penny shied away from THAT thought. Besides, she told herself righteously, during those particular times she and Leonard weren't exclusive.

Her rationalizing turned out to be yet another waste of time as she followed Alex to Cal Tech where the other girl parked right beside Leonard's car. She hopped out, unlocked the other car and hung up the dry cleaning on the hook in the back seat. She closed the door and started to get back in her own vehicle when apparently a thought struck her and she changed her mind. She fished through her pocketbook until she found a pen and a piece of paper. Using the top of her car as a desk she scribbled something, then folded the paper and carefully positioned it on Leonard's steering wheel. A naughty grin crossed her face. Locking Leonard's car she got back in her own and drove off.

What to do, what to do? Part of Penny wanted to know just what the note Alex had left Leonard said. She doubted it was "here's your dry cleaning". Penny's other half wanted to follow Alex and at least find out there the other girl lived. The part that favored pursuit was strengthened by the realization that Alex has a copy of Leonard's car keys. Besides being yet another indicator that the relationship between Alex and Leonard was more than casual the idea of her having his spare keys gave her something else to be indignant about.

"He never gave ME his spare keys!" Penny fumed angrily. Then she started to wonder what kind of note the other girl had left for Leonard. She stopped wondering as she realized Alex was pulling out of the parking lot. Hastily she shifted her car into drive and started her pursuit, wondering at the same time why she was pursuing Alex rather than Leonard.

Leonard whistled merrily as he left the building. He grinned. He had been doing a lot of that lately and all the practice was making him better and better at his long suppressed habit. Alex had picked up his dry cleaning he noted. She really didn't have to do that. But as she pointed out she seemed to end up doing it for Sheldon and if she was doing that she might as well get his.

"You know that really isn't your job," he had reminded the long haired brunette the other evening as they watched a movie marathon on the Syfy channel.

"Oh it's alright," she replied. "He really is trying to be better. Why I've even noticed occasionally he stops and thinks before he speaks and not just about scientific statements. He's never going to get anywhere near correctness but too much of that is just as bad as none at all. Besides, I don't think he wants to 'waste another afternoon or two' over at Human Resources. And it gives me an excuse to pick yours up as well."

Smiling happily he unlocked the car door and slid into the seat. As he did he noticed a folded piece of paper wedged in the steering wheel. He unfolded it and read.

"Hey you! Hope you don't have plans tonight. Besides going to the dry cleaners I stopped by Victoria's Secret. I'll be waiting!"

"Oh my." Leonard fished out his phone and hit a speed dial. "Howard? I know it's HALO night but I'm out." Without waiting for an answer he closed the phone. After thinking it over for a couple of seconds he flipped the phone back open and turned it off. He resumed whistling and was still going strong when he arrived at Alex's apartment building.

In spite of Leonard's dedicated coaching Alex didn't whistle very well so she hummed along with the song on the radio. Could things get any better? The more she was with Leonard the more really good things she found out about him and the more she cared for him. And she was certain that she wasn't fooling herself about him caring more and more for her. To add the toping on the sundae work was going well, she was having an interesting time, learning so much and Doctor Cooper was nearly only half as condescending and irritating as he had once been.

Arriving home she scampered up the stairs to her apartment. She looked at the clock. Not enough time to take the bubble-bath she had promised herself for some time this week but enough time to shower before she could expect Leonard. She hopped in and turned the water on full blast. Gosh but that felt good. After washing up she gave her back several extra minutes under the hot water before getting out.

She had just wrapped herself in a towel when the door buzzer sounded. Oh GOD he was here early and had forgot his key again. She wished he would put it on the ring with the other ones although she had given in to his argument that someone might start wondering what it fit. Really, who looked at someone else's keys for goodness sake?

Alex looked at where she had tossed the Victoria's Secret bag on the bed and sighed. No time to hastily don the black lace teddy she had planned for tonight, much less to add the stockings and heels she had bought to compliment it. Besides her hair was soaking and obviously she didn't have time to dry it.

She hoped he wouldn't be too disappointed. But it couldn't be helped. She unlocked the door and opened it.

"I'm sorry honey you got here earlier than..." her voice trailed off as she saw who was standing in the hallway.

Leonard had just got out of his car when a familiar vehicle caught his eye. He frowned. That looked like Penny's car. It couldn't be of course. What would she be doing here after all? As he entered the building he heard raised female voices floating down the stairway from the second floor and realized that Penny was indeed here. And it didn't sound like she was happy. But then neither did Alex. He charged up the stairs.

"Well, well, well," Penny chuckled although there was no mirth in her voice. "Looks like you are all ready for Leonard. Just drop the towel and you're ready to go."

Alex glared back. "No pleasantries Penny? No 'hello, long tine how have you been?' Well I can cut to the chase too. If I AM all ready to jump Leonard it's my happiness, his pleasure and none of your damn business. You gave up any and all rights concerning anything to do with him when you dumped him."

"He was mine long before you ever arrived and he'll be mine when you're long gone," the blonde fired back.

Alex's eyes opened wide. "Oh I see. Finding that the wide open spaces aren't so great after all are you? All of a sudden 'boring' looks pretty good? Too bad, so sad. I'm Leonard's girl now and believe me I'll hang on to him as long as he wants me."

Penny sniffed. "We've broken up before and he's always come back to me. He will this time too."

For a moment Alex felt a chill. That WAS what had happened, she knew it. She quashed her fears and told herself the only reason she felt cold was that she was STILL standing there in nothing but a bath towel.

"I think I'll get dressed." She started towards the bedroom.

"Don't go to any trouble on my account," Penny said sweetly, sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

Alex stopped and looked at the other girl. "I don't have to do anything at all on your account. Or want to," she replied flatly.

"Why you little nerd tramp," Penny erupted. "I'll go Nebraska all over your skinny butt."

Alex changed her course and headed right back towards the angry blonde. "Bring it on fat ass," she snapped back as she went toe to toe with the other girl. "I'm not scared of you."

"Stop it!" Leonard yelled at the top of his lungs as he reached the scene. "Both of you!"

Both Penny and Alex shut up immediately. Neither of them was used to Leonard raising his voice and the shock of just how commanding he could sound silenced them both. He went on.

"I'm sorry this has all happened here but it has and we're going to deal with it. But in private. Alex please go get dressed. Penny come in, sit down and wait till she gets back. Please," he added as an afterthought that did nothing to lessen his command of the situation.

Alex nodded and headed to her bedroom, her heart beating so hard for a moment she felt faint. Almost mechanically she donned plain underwear, jeans and a pullover top before sticking her feet in a pair of flats.

Was it all over? Penny WAS right, she knew it. Leonard had told her before that he had gone back to Penny whenever she would take him back more than once. She wished now that she had not waited until he was asleep that first night they made love before whispering that she loved him. She should have told him that a LOT.

Well, she took a deep breath; she wasn't giving up without a fight. She squared her shoulders and headed back into the living room.

"Leonard," Penny started as she sat on the couch only to stop as he held up his hand.

"Wait until Alex gets back. Then we'll talk."

When the brunette grad student was back and seated at the other end of the couch he stood in front of both girls with his arms folded.

"Now what is this all about Penny?"

"Leonard I want you to come back."

(To be continued)


	8. Decisions

The Decoupling Activation, Chapter Eight

(Decisions)

"Now what is this all about Penny?"

"Leonard I want you to come back."

The physicist sat quietly for a bit. Neither Alex nor Penny broke the silence. The longer it went on the more the original look of certainty on the blonde girl's face slipped. Alex sat stoically, betraying nothing unless someone noticed that the nails of her curled fingers were digging into the palms of her hands.

Leonard finally broke the silence with a single word.

"Why?"

"Why what?

"Why do you want me to come back? Why now? And why would you use the words 'come back'?"

Penny looked confused. "I don't understand what you mean."

"You said you want me to come back. But Penny I didn't leave you. You left me."

"My God Leonard it's just a phrase. It doesn't mean anything."

Leonard ran his hand over his face and sighed.

"Penny it means everything. It means that once again you're not taking any responsibility for what happened. You make it sound like I broke up with you and now out of the goodness of your heart you are going to allow me to come back."

When Penny started to protest Leonard held up his hand.

"Let me finish please. Penny I have been pursuing you for years. You're beautiful. You're fun and exciting and have introduced me to parts of the world outside of the lab I never knew existed. I'm grateful for that. But it's taken me a long time to realize that although I do believe you care for me in some way I'm just someone to grab on to when the going is rough. When things get better you drop me. They get bad again and you expect me to be right where you left me and grateful to come running back to you like a puppy wagging my tail."

"That's not true!" Penny protested.

"Of course it is. Do you remember when you asked me to pretend to your dad that we were still going together because he approved of me so much? I teased you about that; saying we had to figure out how we got back together in case he asked. And what did you tell me?"

Penny wrapped her arms around herself and shook her head.

"You said 'Oh please, you came crawling back to me'. And how about what you told Amy and Bernadette what my responsibility was in our relationship and what yours was? 'His job is to make me happy and my job is to let him make me happy'."

"That was between the three of us," Penny interjected indignantly. "They had no right to tell you."

"It came to me third or fourth hand actually but the point is not only did you say it I notice you don't say you were kidding or you didn't mean it. The fact is that is exactly how you see our relationship. And in a way I understand that because I have always been that puppy who wagged his tail whenever you threw me a bone."

"That's not fair!"

"No it's not. It's not been fair at all. I was so smitten with you, so sure that you were out of my league that I would take anything that you offered me. And that not only wasn't fair to me it wasn't fair to you either. By not demanding to be treated as an equal I let you get by with a minimum amount of effort on your part for our relationship. And that was because I bought into it all. I thought I would never ever find anyone else as beautiful as you are who would have me."

This wasn't going the way Penny had thought it would at all. She acknowledged that the reason she thought it would be simple to get him back was exactly what he had just said; that he was so lucky to have her that he would immediately jump at the chance to be together with her again. All she would have to do was say "come here" and he would drop the other girl like a hot potato in his haste to be with her.

Penny was not stupid nor was she blind. In fact she was smart enough and honest enough to realize that she had had what she was looking for and hadn't known it. Or she HAD known it and thought that she could act however she wanted and it would always be there waiting for her when she returned to it. And because deep down she was a very nice person who had slipped into the bad habit of taking for granted the one guy she could always count on she was filled with shame. How did she get that way?

"I know that it's not all one-sided Penny. I've acted the fool and driven you crazy by expecting more than you felt you could give more than once. I'm sorry for that."

Penny felt a surge of hope at Leonard's words.

"Leonard, I'm sorry too. Sorry for everything. Couldn't we start over again? Make believe it's that first day we met? I promise I'll do better. I know I've taken you for granted before but that won't ever happen again."

Leonard took her hand. "Just a few months ago I would have given anything to have heard those words. But Penny it's too late now. Someone else has come along. Someone who first showed me that I could be attractive to another lovely woman. Someone who shared my interests. Someone who gave as much as she took; the very heart and soul of a relationship. Someone that I could fall in love with slowly and deeply and who feels the same way I do. No stammering, no changing the subject, no 'Thank you!' when I tell her how I feel. And Penny? You deserve the same."

"But it won't be you." Penny was making a statement rather than asking a question. For the first time she let her eyes leave Leonard's face to take in Alex. "Because you've already found the person who fits that description." She smiled and although her heart was heavy there was genuine humor in that smile. "I'll even bet she can read the course catalogue of the science department and not be bored."

"Uh-huh," said Alex, the first time she had opened her mouth since Leonard had taken charge of the conversation. But the same close observer who might have seen the grad student's clenched hands earlier would notice that the fists had relaxed although marks had been left in the palms of her hands from her nails.

"Well," the waitress/actress said as she stood, "I'm working the late shift at the Cheesecake Factory so I need to go home and get dressed. Leonard, thank you for being upfront with me." She started for the door, stopped and turned.

"Alex?" When the other girl looked inquisitively at her the blonde went on. "I didn't answer Leonard's first question. I'd like to answer it to you."

"Leonard asked why I wanted him to come back. It's because I realized that 'Wow' is overrated. It might be great at midnight when the music is loud and the drinks are cold and the dancing is hot. It's not worth a damn in the cold morning when there's no one to snuggle with. It doesn't match a quiet comfortable evening at home with someone you know cares about you. 'Wow' is not worth a lot of things and I was stupid to trade Leonard for a pipe-dream that's hollow in the light of day. Don't you do the same." With that she turned and was gone.

For a few moments the remaining pair was quiet before Leonard sat next to Alex on the couch and reached over to take her hand in his. He turned it over to examine her palm before looking at her.

"You didn't think I would go back to her did you? Not really?"

"Five years is an awfully long time to have invested with someone Leonard. It's not easy to walk away from," Alex noted. "I remember how devastated you were when she broke up with you. There were a lot of feelings there."

"That was then and this is now," the physicist returned as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and drew her against him. "Besides, I have learned that it's not the length of a relationship that matters. It's the depth. And you have shown me just how deep it can be, woman whom I love."

Alex sat up. "What did you just say?"

"Sometime that was long overdue, especially since you said it to me first."

"You mean you heard that?" Alex floundered. "I thought you were asleep."

"Or you wouldn't have said it?" Leonard teased.

"I didn't want to push you. After all, you had just come out of a five year relationship. I'm sure you had heard that from Penny a lot and look what happened there. I wanted to wait until you were really comfortable first."

"I guess I never did tell you that," Leonard searched his memory. "No I didn't."

"What?"

"Penny never told me that she loved me."

"NEVER?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Never. I said it often. Probably too often." He shifted back and forth uneasily. "Errrr, I asked her to marry me more than once too."

"I'm safe in assuming she didn't say yes," Alex teased back.

"You are correct and thank goodness for that or I wouldn't be here with you now."

Alex shifted until she was just about sitting in Leonard's lap with her arms around his neck.

"Well, I DO love you Leonard Hofstadter."

"And I love YOU Alex Jensen. And I'm sorry I took until today to tell you that."

"As long as you do is all that matters to me." She kissed him. "Oh," she added with a twinkle in her eyes, "I should warn you that you'll only have one opportunity to propose to me so you better go all out; down on one knee, flowers, the whole thing."

"It's a deal," Leonard replied and when he kissed her back they didn't come up for air until morning and Alex was able to save her Victoria's Secret teddy for another day.

(Three months later)

"I don't understand," Sheldon examined the piece of paper he was holding. "How can you be leaving me?"

"You're leaving?" chimed in a voice from the doorway. Howard and Raj entered, the former obviously being the speaker, Alex having yet to hear the Indian physicist speak to her.

"I've been offered a position with Fermilab," she explained.

"Isn't that in Batavia, Illinois?"

"Excuse me," snapped Sheldon. "I believe the conversation should be directed back to me." When Alex looked back at him with a polite look on her face Sheldon found he couldn't come up with anything except "That's in Batavia, Illinois".

Raj was crushed. He had been within two months of the end of his campaign to actually speak to the attractive grad student and now all his previous work appeared to be wasted. Granted all that work had been only in his imagination but still.

"Yes but I will remain here. As you are no doubt aware Caltech is a member of Universities Research Association which is in partnership with Fermilab. I'll be joining their associated research program here."

"But why? What could they offer you that could possibly be more attractive than the opportunity to work with me?"

"Three reasons Doctor Cooper. First of all I've been accepted into the doctoral program here so I need to restructure my time. Second Fermi is offering me the opportunity to choose between several ongoing projects where I will be able to actively participate in the research; something which you reminded me recently was NOT going to happen here. Second I have finished what you hired me to do. I have searched your notebooks and summarized any possible ideas for your reference."

"I've not seen any such summaries!" Sheldon objected.

"I place a copy in your in-box on a weekly basis. If you've never bothered to look at them that's hardly my fault. Additionally I have listened to months of recordings of you talking in your sleep and while they would be fascinating to a professor of abnormal psychology there's nothing in them of the slightest relevance to physics."

For a moment Sheldon was completely speechless. He rallied and regained his poise.

"That's enough of that. Make out a letter for my signature firing yourself."

Alex ignored him as Howard came up with a legitimate question.

"You said three things?"

"Yes. Third I need to be completely separated from this department."

"Why in the world?"

"To avoid any suggestion of impropriety after this weekend."

"Why this weekend?"

"Because this coming Saturday afternoon I'm getting married to Doctor Leonard Hofstadter. Good day gentlement."

There was silence after she left, finally broken by Sheldon.

"You don't suppose this means that Leonard will move out of the apartment do you?"

(The End)


End file.
